


Whore of New Jorvik

by Burgie



Series: SSO Wild West AU [8]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F, warning for language, warning for sexual references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Ariana sets out on Lion for a breath of fresh air away from New Jorvik. Ariana belongs to collarsscarsandbracelets on tumblr and Miranda belongs to SwimmingTiger. The Wild West AU belongs to c-lightlee.





	Whore of New Jorvik

In the Calico, one of New Jorvik’s more controversial institutions, only a few of the girls had their own private bathrooms. These girls were the ones who needed them most, the ones whose way of pleasuring the guests was more… intimate and messy. Contrary to popular belief, however, the pleasure house was not used exclusively for this far more intimate version of pleasure. But one of the girls was far more popular than the rest. Out of one particular bathroom stepped a naked leg, wreathed in steam, followed quickly by the rest of the young woman’s body.

“Fuck, it’s cold in there,” the blonde woman muttered, her teeth chattering as she quickly strode over to her wooden chest of drawers and pulled out a pair of riding pants and a blouse. She also grabbed her undergarments, these ones more for comfort than for entertaining. She needed to buy some more lacy underthings, though, some of the clients here could get a little too energetic in their ‘play’. Glancing back towards the door, the woman, one Ariana Wolffall, looked wistfully back towards the bathroom, wondering if it wouldn’t be better to change into her everyday clothing in there. But no, it was way too cramped in there to get dressed, she’d probably end up with one foot in the bathtub and her ass in the sink. And that just wouldn’t do.

With the speed at which Ariana got dressed, one would think that she was used to dressing and undressing in a hurry. And one was correct, Ariana was an old hat now at removing her clothing and also getting dressed in a hurry when the missus returned home early.

Standing before her mirror in the bathroom, Ariana combed out her blonde hair, leaving it to hang naturally about halfway down her back. Licking her teeth and shuddering at the taste of her own mouth (some clients liked a little blow, which Ariana didn’t mind too much since it paid well), Ariana picked up her toothbrush and paste and gave her teeth a quick brush as well before snagging a mint leaf to chew on. The minty taste spread through her mouth as she grabbed her hat and left her room after shoving her brown boots on.

Several of the other women greeted Ariana on her way out of the house, greetings which she happily returned. Everyone was friends here and nobody judged, which she was grateful for. It may be a house of ill repute (largely due to her, she felt), but the Calico had a heart of gold, as did its owner.

“Miranda, I’m going out for a ride,” said Ariana, leaning around the doorframe into the madame’s office.

“Alright, have fun,” said Miranda. “I’ll let your regulars know you’ve gone. When will you be back?”

“Is it alright if I take the day off?” asked Ariana, wrinkling her nose at the thought of entertaining more clients.

“Of course,” said Miranda, looking up at her seriously. “You know that you can take a break whenever you like, I won’t hold it against you.”

“Thanks,” said Ariana, giving the madame a grin. “Tell them to sample one of the other girls who offers those services, it won’t kill them to taste someone else’s forbidden fruit.” Miranda laughed.

“I’ll be sure to do so,” said Miranda with a smile. “Have a lovely day, Ariana. You’ve earned it a thousand times over.” Ariana gave the madame another smile before she left, donning her cowboy hat before she stepped out the front door of the Calico and onto the dusty road of New Jorvik. She took in a deep breath of the dusty air, relishing the feeling of the sun warming her skin. It was good to be outside for once and not be on her way to another location.

As she walked down the main street of New Jorvik to the optimistically-named Jorvik Stables, Ariana tried to ignore the stares and whispers that passed in her wake, the same way she always did. They could talk and stare all they liked, it wasn’t her fault that she was the best darn lay in New Jorvik. Other people just didn’t try hard enough, that wasn’t her problem. When a hand reached out to touch her ass, however, Ariana reached out and smacked that hand away.

“Hands off,” Ariana snapped at the teenage boy. “You want this, you’ve gotta pay for it.”

“Alright, geeze,” the boy muttered. “Whore.”

“Congratulations, you know my occupation,” said Ariana drily with a roll of her eyes. That word had stopped stinging a while ago, especially when it came from the mouths of boys that she’d rejected. Or from jealous girls.

“Hey whore, maybe you could cure my boy!” one man called.

“Keep talking like that and the doc won’t heal you next time you’re ill,” Ariana snapped back at him. She hurried her steps just a little, already done and it was only mid-morning.

Ariana arrived at the stables with the shouts, taunts, and jeers of the small-minded townsfolk still ringing in her ears. Some mothers had hidden her from the eyes of their young children, or tugged their children away from her, which Ariana had rolled her eyes at. She wasn’t dirty, she’d quite literally just showered. Her hair was still wet, for heaven’s sake, what were they thinking?

“Lion, I have never been so glad to see your ugly mug,” said Ariana, reaching over the fence to pet her bay Jorvik Warmblood on the head. Lionhunter snorted, as if to ask what was up her ass today. “Oh, you know, just the usual small-minded people.” He lipped her hand. “Don’t worry, I’m used to it.” He snorted again. “Oh, fuck off, I’ll get you your damn sugar then. Don’t know why I thought you were being sympathetic for once in your miserable life.”

“Hi, Ariana,” said Stein, the pale, freckled stable boy who she’d suggested giving a good time a few times. Every time, he’d blushed furiously while stammering about already having a girlfriend. Ariana had then proceeded to give him a few tips on how to satisfy Johanna, to which Stein had almost internally combusted from how hard he’d been blushing. She’d left him alone after Johannah had asked her to, though. If he needed her help, he’d ask.

“Hey, Stein,” said Ariana now, giving him a wave as she walked over to the stable house where the horse treats were kept.

“Do you need me to get Lion ready for a ride for you?” asked Stein.

“Nah, I’ve got it,” said Ariana, waving him off. Acquiring the sugar lumps, she headed back over to the paddock. Lion trotted over to her, his ears up and his tail swishing in his eagerness to get at the sugar. As he ate the sugar lump, Ariana headed back over to the stable and grabbed her tack. Lion could be a bit of an asshat at times, but she trusted him to stay still while she tacked him up and then mounted him in the paddock. She could even open the gate while riding him, a useful skill when she didn’t want any of the other cheeky horses to get out.

Finally ready, Ariana rode Lion out of the stable yard, feeling at home in the saddle. Up here, the air just seemed to be warmer, fresher, freeing as it blew through her hair and Lion’s mane. Usually when she rode, Ariana would just head out to another ranch or farm to have some fun for cash there. But today, Ariana turned Lion towards the open road, wanting to go somewhere where nobody knew her name. Riding at a gallop through town, Ariana felt very much like somebody escaping a bad situation. Not that her situation was bad, she just… wanted to get away from it all for a little bit.

Being out on the open road, Ariana had half-expected to be alone with her thoughts. But it was almost as though her thoughts were left behind as the road disappeared under Lion’s hooves, a plume of dust appearing behind them. Ariana instead began to fantasise about the idea of being an outlaw, a woman who took what she wanted (so long as the sex was consensual) and answered to no one.

“What say you, Lion?” asked Ariana. “Fancy becoming an outlaw?” Lion neighed in alarm, almost coming to a complete stop.

“Hey, we won’t get caught,” said Ariana. “Promise.” Lion snorted. “Alright then fine, you big coward, I’ll continue to be a whore just so you can be safe at home. Maybe Antibelle would be more receptive to the idea…” Lion whinnied. He liked the feisty black quarter horse as much as he liked the idea of exercise, which was to say: not at all. “I’m just saying, she’d be the perfect outlaw partner.” Lion rolled his eyes, snorting as he slowed to a trot.

It took some time for Ariana to convince Lion to speed up again, coaxing him with threats at first and then promises. But at last, at the promise of swinging by Hillcrest to visit Lady, Lion perked up again and continued on at a rapid pace. Ariana didn’t have the heart to tell him that they were going the wrong way for Hillcrest. A sign that they’d passed on the road had informed them that this way lay Dundull, a township that Ariana had never heard of before. But surely, the greenery now appearing should have informed Lion that they were going the wrong way. He didn’t notice, either too intent on seeing Lady or maybe, deep down, wanting to make Ariana happy.

Dundull was as far from New Jorvik as one could get, at least, speaking in terms of the surroundings. It was so lush and green here, Ariana swore that she could even see squirrels, foxes, and birds. A sense of calm washed over her, partly due to the fact that nobody here sneered at her or tried to avoid her. In fact, they waved- actually waved. And Ariana waved back, relaxing in the saddle. She smiled. This was exactly what she’d wanted when she set off this morning.

“Hey there, stranger,” said a woman dressed all in dark greens and blues with red hair tied back in a ponytail. “Haven’t seen you in these parts before.”

“No, I’m actually a visitor from New Jorvik,” said Ariana, hoping against hope that the woman wouldn’t make the connection. Surely, she wasn’t that famous for her exploits.

“Ooh, now there’s a place I’ve not yet been,” said the woman. Ariana dismounted, and the woman stuck out a hand for her to shake. “The name’s Councilwoman Sigry, I run this place.”

“Ariana Wolffall,” said Ariana, shaking Sigry’s hand. “This is a very nice place.” It was so unlike New Jorvik, not only in the surroundings but also in the architecture.

“Nice of you to say so,” said Sigry with a smile. “You’re welcome to stay as long as you like, peruse the shops, maybe purchase some of our wares. Dundull is always open to visitors.”

“I’ll do that,” said Ariana with a warm smile. “Thanks for the warm welcome.”

Ariana wanted to explore the village and the surrounding countryside, but first, her horse needed tending to. The ride here had worked up quite a thirst, so Lion headed straight for the nearest water trough without giving Ariana any say in the matter. She sighed and followed him, worried that he might get into some kind of trouble.

“Lion,” Ariana scolded once she got to him. There was another horse drinking at the trough, a fluffy Haflinger with a reddish coat. A girl stood beside him, and Ariana gasped when she saw her. But not because the girl was blind.

“Who’s there?” asked the other young woman.

“I’m Ariana,” said Ariana, stepping in front of the other young woman.

“Rania,” said the other young woman. She shook Ariana’s hand, taking her by surprise with how firm her handshake was. “Nice to meet you, Ariana.”

“Nice to meet you too,” said Ariana, her heart thudding. Behind her, Lion snorted. Ariana would apologise to him for tricking him about Lady later. Right now, Ariana was too busy trying to find her tongue just so that she could speak to Rania. She was usually so confident, but now, in front of Rania, her confidence seemed to have fled. And she had no idea why. Actually, that wasn’t true- she knew why, but she just didn’t want to admit it. All her life, she’d thought that love at first sight was just a saying, something that only happened in books. She’d never expected to have it happening to her.

“So, I’ve never heard your voice before, so you must be new here,” said Rania. “Or not a local.”

“Yeah, I’m from New Jorvik,” said Ariana. She wondered if Rania could hear her heart pounding. She hoped that she couldn’t. “I’m just visiting.”

“Well, I hope you stay a while,” said Rania. “There’s lots to do in Dundull, and I’m not just saying that because I’m the councilwoman’s daughter.” Oh shit. Of course the girl of her dreams was the councilwoman’s daughter. Oh fuck. Oh hell. Lion nickered, and it was all Ariana could do to not tell him to shut the fuck up. This wasn’t funny in the slightest. This was serious.

“I think I might just do that,” said Ariana, smiling even though Rania wouldn’t be able to see it. But maybe she could hear the smile in her voice? Well. At least Rania wouldn’t be able to see her blushing. That was a plus.


End file.
